Golden Heart, Silver Key
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: A couple of additonal scenes after the conclusion of 6.15 The Spolier Alert Segmentation. Enjoy.


**Golden Heart, Silver Key**

**This is one final scene after the end of episode 6.15,**

Leonard dressed in jeans, a yellow t-shirt with orange stripes peeking out from his tan khaki jacket and red hoody rounds the corner of the stairwell onto the fourth floor. He stops in front of the door to the apartment digging in his pocket for his key. The blue door to 4B behind him opens a little at first then all the way open to revel Penny. She has on her dark purple pants and royal blue top. Her hair is straight with small barrettes on each side.

Her voice is quiet and sullen, "Hey you, how was work. Want to come over for a glass of wine, maybe talk things over?"

Leonard looks nervous, his key is now in his hand, "I got a couple of things I need to do." He stutters out.

Penny steps toward him and places both hands on his right arm and hand that holds the keys, "Come on Leonard, please come talk to me. I love you and don't want you to be hurt."

Leonard looks at her, he weakens then let's her lead him into her apartment.

Penny drags him to the couch. Two glasses of white wine are on the coffee table. Leonard let's himself be pulled down onto the couch beside Penny. They are each on an end.

Leonard lifts his head, "What's that smell?"

Penny smiles, "I made lasagna. The ricotta cheese is lactose free."

Leonard smiles now. Penny reaches over taking his hand, "Leonard like I told you in the hall, I love you. Notice how I can say that now, no hesitation or worry. I know you love me too. Here's the deal. When you moved in the other day it was because you were mad at Sheldon. We didn't talk about it, it wasn't about us. I tried to tell you it was a big step remember. Then you used logical arguments on me. That wasn't fair by the way. You know I can't win that argument. Maybe that's the point. We shouldn't live together because it's logical. We should live together when it's what we both want and when we both want to take that step."

Leonard looked first angry but it faded as she talked, "Your right, I was mad and being pushy. It is something I want though."

Penny smiled then leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know and I will too when it feels right. This time didn't feel right even though I'm sure it made perfect sense to the scientist just not the waitress."

Leonard turned and straightened her up, "You mean college student and actress don't you."

Penny smiled and hugged him, "Yeah that's what I should've said."

Leonard held her tightly, "Though it really was fun to watch Sheldon squirm over Amy wanting to move in."

Penny giggled, "You know I actually think that would have worked out. I think after a couple of weeks he'd have found that Amy was a better roommate than you. She'd put up with all his rules and schedules."

"I'm sure she would be. She doesn't want to kill him as often as I do. But that comes with time"

Penny grimaced, "You may be right, she does have access to severely addicted animals"

Leonard sat back into the corner of the couch. Penny went with him her head beside his, her left hand on his chest.

Leonard let out a large breath, "I'm glad that's over, I hate fighting with you. What should we do now?"

Penny raised her eyebrows for a second, "Lasagna's got another 45 minutes, want to go have make up sex?"

They both almost jumped off the couch toward the bedroom.

**A short while later**

Leonard and Penny sat across from each other at the table. Penny was in her pink short robe, Leonard in his boxer's and the t-shirt he'd had on earlier. They ate slowly looking at each other over their plates. Penny got up and went to her purse. She came back to the table, dangling from her hand was a gold heart shaped key ring with a single silver key.

"Here, this is your key to the apartment."

Leonard took the key ring and key with a perplexed look on his face, "I already have a key."

Penny smiled, "That was the key I gave you a long time ago for emergencies. I assume you are still hiding that from Sheldon? This key is different. It's for my boyfriend and the person I love. Just so you know you're always welcome here with me."

Leonard smiled softly, "Except when you're mad at me right?"

Penny smiled and shook her head, "You're a genius so you'll know when not to use it."

Leonard leaned forward suddenly his stomach could be heard rumbling.

Penny looked shocked, "Oh damn"

She leaped up then moved to the kitchen looking in the fridge, "I god I'm sorry Leonard. I used the wrong cheese in the lasagna. The containers look the same."

Leonard sat back and held his tummy, "It'll be okay I didn't have too much. It's going to be a long night though."

Penny wrinkled her nose, "Yeah for both of us."

Leonard got up then walked over to her. She wrapped him in a hug, "I'm sorry sweetie"

Leonard just grinned, "Not as sorry as Sheldon will be, I'll sleep over there tonight."

Penny hugged him tighter, "I love you"

A large flatulence is heard.

**There you have it one last scene for 6.15, hope you liked it.**

**SOK**


End file.
